


Story About The Author

by SmileBookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, it's about me. yeah., uhhh there's nothing to tag this with really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileBookie/pseuds/SmileBookie
Summary: Prompt: Tell about your journey to writing as if you were a character in one of your stories.
Kudos: 4





	Story About The Author

The author sits in his chair. He's not comfortable. That's not to say he's _un_comfortable; he's simply in a state of neutrality. His feet rest on the stool. On one leg his laptop rests, and from that laptop music plays. The intention is not to entertain, but to provide background noise - though he knows he will inevitably become distracted at some point in the night as a particular lyric pulls at his brain until he joins in with the chorus. Perhaps the words will be inspiration, but more likely they will simply be a respite, a brief break from the hours of labour he commits to for meager results.

His fingers tap, slowly. Words come about on the page, a scene unfolding. Though he has no plan, no idea where his work will take him past the next few words, he writes with confidence, because he's been writing stories since he was a small child.

Not on paper, though perhaps if he understood the power of the pen (and knew how to spell) he would have taken it up at a much younger age. But from childhood, he was writing; stories forming in his brain with no way to break out. They tried, in babbled conversations and games of pretend, and most were lost to the short memory of a young boy, but many reappeared over and over. Details are fuzzy, now, but themes persist. Other worlds and the upheaval of power and forced action and many others that his mind has latched onto again and again, marked with _important_ in the synapses of his brain. They don't form often on the page, pushed aside for easier topics that bring quick satisfaction, but when they do his brain swirls in the effort to bring to his words every iota of reverence that he has felt since the first thoughts of 'what if' formed inside him.


End file.
